


玻璃柜

by KKKKKi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Murder Husbands, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKKi/pseuds/KKKKKi
Summary: 黑暗生物之间如何达成共识
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	玻璃柜

01

威尔·格雷厄姆对汉尼拔·莱克特有点意见。当然不是因为他太小气，计较汉尼拔刚来几个月就拐走了他的预定博士生——阿拉娜就这么死心塌地地把硕士论文和未来研究方向献给他了，而威尔不能阻挡学生的进取之路。他厌烦的是汉尼拔的社交做派。这个家伙脸色苍白，衣着精致，看起来和一切汗水相关的活动都不挂钩。他擅长挂起一副矜持又迷人的笑容，说些漂亮话，固执地坚持一种老派而讲究的作风，把周围的环境都搞得像上流社会酒会。同事们受他感染，常穿正装，见面微笑，口袋里放手绢，甚至连垃圾桶里的星巴克纸杯都变少了。说起来这种人他见过很多，疲于应付，然而汉尼拔却依然不放弃问候他。他前阵子宣布想在这周的学术交流会议结束后举办一场晚宴，就在他的住所，邀请此次参会的几位学者，以及“各位具有高度学术成就和良好修养的同事们”。威尔撇撇嘴，自动把自己排除在外，汉尼拔却专门来敲敲他办公室的门，请他务必赏光。  
如果再不答应就显得过于不近人情了，更何况他最近已经因为总是扔速食餐盒显得格格不入，拒绝汉尼拔的盛情邀请可能会使他受到谴责。就是今晚了，他叹了口气，敲敲公用打印机，想让它快点吐纸。他的老朋友贝弗利为FBI工作，最近一门心思追踪“切萨皮克开膛手”，还想把威尔拉去做顾问。威尔谢绝了，但同意帮她看看是否有什么突破口，于是贝弗利塞给他一些新闻剪辑和没那么机密的资料。他现在宁愿把自己埋进一打犯罪揭秘网的废话里，也不愿去想其他事情。  
“啊，格雷厄姆教授，中午好。”  
威尔直起身子，看见汉尼拔在他面前站定，嘴角的弧度礼貌且合适，但让他感觉浑身不舒服。  
“莱克特教授，”他点了点头算是致意，“如果你也想用打印机，得稍等一会儿了。”  
“没关系。我只是没想到午餐时间也会在这里碰上别人，恕我冒昧，这是…？”  
威尔伸手胡乱整理了一下那些纸张，试图把一切谋杀相关的字眼藏起来。“一些要在今天下午发言的人的论文，我想多了解一些弥补之前准备的不足。看纸会比看屏幕好一些，能减轻我的头痛。”  
汉尼拔颔首，“这倒是真的，纸质往往使阅读体验更加舒适愉快。如果您选读了我的论文，我很荣幸，要是您可以在之后告诉我一些看法就更好了。”  
打印机的运作声停止了，威尔点点头，抓起那叠温热的纸离开了。

02

回到办公室威尔才想起原来汉尼拔的报告也安排在今天下午。因为中午扯的谎，他不得不翻出几本杂志重读一遍汉尼拔的文章，以免晚上真的被提问。写得不错，但为此牺牲午睡时间有点让人窝火。下午，威尔坐在会场头昏脑胀。人太多了，报告厅到处散发出一股人群的气息和空调机的臭味。总是有人钻进来旁听，煞有其事地在墙边站一会，再因为冗长或难懂溜走，把后排阶梯踩得嘎吱响。这个情况在汉尼拔出现时有点儿好转。没人窜来窜去了，大家都抬着脸看他，有些本科生可能就是因为他的脸和所谓风度才坐在这里。威尔不认为两个高高的颧骨有什么性感之处，但他承认汉尼拔的报告做得很好。论述清晰，语速平稳，二十五分钟的时间被他利用得很合理，刚好让他在提示铃响起后鞠躬致谢，而不是尴尬地火急火燎给自己收个尾。他还在中间插了一句玩笑，双关语游戏甚至把威尔也逗笑了。他欣赏专业，风趣，游刃有余的演讲风格，于是结束时跟其他人一起真诚地鼓了鼓掌…汉尼拔刚刚是在对他眨眼吗？  
会后他绕开一切外行或同行，开车回家遛狗了。晚宴迫使他缩减了和狗狗散步的时间，出于报复和懒惰，他没费心思挑领带，直接拎出一条套在脖子上。由于领带结在三个月前打好后就没拆开过，这个环节完成得尤其迅速。出门前，他用节省下来的时间拿粘毛筒草草粘去了裤脚上的狗毛。  
他没迟到，因此不得不加入参观汉尼拔大得吓人的房子的饭前活动，后悔。一群人从客厅走到书房，发现除了两层书架和一张办公桌，还有两张相对的皮沙发。“我任教前专职做心理医生，通常就在这里为我的病人提供咨询。”书房藏书众多，装潢雅致，客人们开始恭维他，礼貌地询问是否能得到他最新出版的刊物做礼物，汉尼拔承诺他会给每位客人一本赠书。“我的荣幸。”他说。威尔沉默地盯着沙发，想象这个自命不凡的混蛋在面对病人时如何做出一副恳切的倾听者模样，下午的一点好感仿佛烟消云散了。  
之后汉尼拔带他们到餐厅，所有菜都很可口。汉尼拔为他们上菜，分餐，介绍酒水，引得所有人还没喝酒就用一种迷醉的目光看他，威尔则专注地对付盘里柔嫩的小羊肉。等汉尼拔进厨房准备甜品时，他们估计已醉得不轻了，因为有人竟脸颊通红地开始讲校内领导的八卦，另一位咧开嘴小声笑起来，开心地打了个嗝儿。威尔不知道汉尼拔看到这个要作何感想，反正不会是“我很荣幸”。可是酒确实很好，尤其是汉尼拔拿来的第二种，他捏着玻璃杯站起来，想给自己再添一杯。  
他走进厨房，汉尼拔正低着头为每盘甜品做最后一点装饰。厨房里很清洁，散发出洗涤剂的味道和淡淡的香甜气息，威尔愣在门口看他倾斜勺柄，用焦糖在白瓷盘边扫出一道装饰线。“需要我的帮助吗，格雷厄姆教授？”“没什么…”威尔盯着眼镜框边缘避免直视汉尼拔的眼睛。“我只是想再要一杯酒，就是…你给我们倒的第二种。你加了肉豆蔻吗，闻起来味道很好。”  
“当然，肉豆蔻，”汉尼拔微笑起来，没计较他不记得酒的名字，“你想要的酒在那边，请随意喝吧，我很抱歉现在没法为你倒酒。”  
饭后他们坐在客厅闲聊，说实话，很无聊，威尔觉得现在看来这帮人的学术水平实在令人遗憾。他沉默不语，把自己陷在沙发里，恨自己喝了过量的酒不能拔腿就走。汉尼拔安静地给他冲了一杯茶水醒酒。他在自己的角落里，没人逼他开口。他端着微微烫口的热茶叹了口气，如果心理学教授愿意的话，当然可以变得善解人意。

03

接受善意让事情变复杂了。过了两天，汉尼拔竟然拎着一只手提袋进了他的办公室。早上七点四十，威尔刚刚坐在办公桌前，就不得不开始应付这位古怪的同事了。  
“早上好，威尔。”  
“早。”  
“这样称呼会使你感到不快吗？”  
“不会，汉尼拔。”  
汉尼拔微笑着从门口走近了，威尔从桌上拿起平光眼镜。他还挺想知道一个人是怎么从早到晚都保持礼节性的微笑或庄重的威严表情又不肌肉坏死的。  
“如果打扰到你，请原谅我，我只是想邀请你一同吃早餐。”他打开手提袋，拿出两只餐盒轻轻放在桌上。  
“谢谢，可我已经有早餐了。”  
汉尼拔扫了一眼他手边的纸杯，上面还印着便利店的大图标。“一杯咖啡？虽然确实有不少人习惯早上只喝咖啡，但我不认为那是个好习惯。你今天要在讲台上站接近三个小时，还是应该吃点东西。”  
“如果我说我在家吃过了呢。”  
“头发还没整理好就坐在办公室的人，想必没有时间给自己准备早餐。我带的是香肠和炒蛋，很简单。”  
事实上他洗漱完后梳过自己的头发了，但威尔还是咽下这句话。他无力在早上八点斗嘴，于是请汉尼拔在他对面的椅子上坐下。汉尼拔把餐盒打开推到他面前，又递出一把餐巾包裹的餐叉，即使坐在别人的办公桌对面他也像个主人。  
等他打开餐盒，又不情愿地在心里感谢汉尼拔了。炒蛋十分松软，香肠调味适中，不是微波炉营造出来的热气让他总被卷饼和三明治塞满的胃感到一丝熟悉和安慰。办公室外不时传来保洁员擦洗楼梯扶手的水声，教员们匆匆路过走廊发出踢踢踏踏的脚步声，一切都忙碌起来，急切地投入正轨，而他和汉尼拔待在一扇门里，不紧不慢地享受相同的早餐，阳光轻盈明亮，突如其来的亲密感让他有点惶惑，但又感觉不赖。  
汉尼拔放下了他的叉子：“上次宴会，你离开得太匆忙了。奇尔顿院长想要你的名片，但还没和你说上话你就不见了。”  
威尔咽下一口香肠，“我的名片早在夹克口袋里被洗成浆糊了。”  
汉尼拔露出一个愉快的微笑，“据我所知，在你这碰壁的可不止他一个人。前几天，杰克·克劳福德请我去做他们的顾问，他说之前曾邀请你做侧写师，结果被拒绝了。”  
“唔，是有这回事。他看上了我的共情能力，但我不想过多地使用它了。”  
“共情是种迷人的天赋。”  
“还要经过长时间的专业训练。总之用它对我的健康没好处，而且我讨厌被心理医生和小报记者追着跑。”  
“有时有些心理医生接近你并不是想把你当研究对象，他们只是想给你送份早餐。”  
威尔挑挑眉毛。  
“为什么？”  
“同质的人必然互相吸引，况且有朋友总能让事情好办些。你出差的时候，总要拜托某人给你照顾狗狗吧。”  
“你知道我养狗？”  
“我能闻出来。不过这事大家都知道，毕竟你身上总是粘着东西。”汉尼拔偏偏头，威尔顺着他看过去，他挂在衣架的外套上有几根长长的狗毛正迎着光发亮。“或者你要告诉我那是你情人的金发。”  
威尔笑了：“她的名字是温斯顿。我以为你这种人不喜欢和狗狗相处。”他一边说着一边盖上吃净的餐盒盖子，却在扣搭扣时不小心用手肘蹭倒了咖啡杯，赶紧抓起餐巾笨拙地擦拭四处流淌的液体。  
“但我乐于帮助朋友。”汉尼拔站起来，倾过身去帮他抢救那摊遭殃的书本和纸张，可惜棕色的一团已经晕开了，于是他试着把皱巴巴的纸面捋平。“啊，阿恩海姆，或许可以去我的书架上找找是否有相同的版本。”  
威尔把桌子擦净了，白餐巾却弄得一团糟。“交给我吧。”汉尼拔说，绕过桌子走到他身边，盖好餐盒，拾起餐叉，从他的手里接过那块脏兮兮的可怜餐巾。威尔在他低头时捕捉到几不可闻的一声轻吸。“你在闻我吗。”“难以避免。”汉尼拔垂着眼睛说，柔和的吐息落在他颈侧。

04

和汉尼拔相处也没有想象中的那么难，他很有趣，很孤独，带来的早餐也很好吃，他愿意和他一起用餐，讨论书籍，但他不喜欢汉尼拔靠他太近——汉尼拔总是闻他。于是他故意翻出一瓶搁放很久的廉价须后水，把汉尼拔驱赶到半米以外。可每当他们单独待在办公室里，威尔背过身去取一本书或一支笔时，仍能感到越来越露骨的眼神像一把手术刀顺着他的脊椎滑动。汉尼拔愿意为他因共情产生的困扰提供医疗方面的帮助，但他从没打电话去预约。汉尼拔邀请他再去赴宴，他含含糊糊推掉了。生活的经验告诉他不要放任自己陷进另一个人的网里。他试图把注意力放在工作上，开膛手最近很活跃，他的资料夹被奇诡的尸体照片塞得满满的，或许他该考虑一下加入FBI的提议。  
他最终还是去了，做心理评估测试，签好几份保密协议，在实验室和贝弗利重新检查一排冷冰冰的尸体，最后在新鲜的犯罪现场和杰克无意义地大吵了一架。杰克让他先回家休息，但别忘了明天准时到场。天，他以为现在几点了。威尔回到沃夫查普的房子，给温斯顿倒了点水，闭上眼睛躺在地毯上，今晚见到的那张覆盖兽骨面具的脸在他脑海里挥之不去。他曾经戴着那副面具咬断了很多细弱的脖子，现在终于如愿以偿地拥有一副完整的庞大骨架，成为远古的动物，威摄而美丽。但他现在站在玻璃柜里，张大了嘴，不是为了咬断什么，而是展示漂亮的犬齿。  
温斯顿用湿润的鼻子拱拱他。他叹口气，睁开眼睛，爬起来去拿罐冰啤酒。  
他打开冰箱门，暗黄的弱光照亮了一小块黑暗，潮湿的冷气扑在脸上让他昏胀的头脑刹时清醒——有人动过他的东西了。  
他下意识地要去案板边拿他的刀，但已经来不及了，脑后的重击让他痛苦得抱着头缩成一团：“你是…”  
“我想你很清楚我是谁，但你又是什么呢？”莱克特教授光亮的皮鞋面是他在昏迷前见到的最后一样东西。

05

威尔在地板上醒过来，挣扎着坐起身子，因为手被绑在背后，动作很难看。汉尼拔在他面前，坐在一张餐桌椅上看他扭动。他们现在在客厅，汉尼拔把周围的东西全清走了，他所能够到的范围内只有光秃秃的地板和教授的脚踝。他头痛欲裂，汉尼拔伸出一把小刀虚虚地指着他的喉咙。  
“你是切萨皮克开膛手。”  
“你不是人类。”  
“对。”  
汉尼拔用刀尖抵上他。  
“吸血鬼。”  
“不出预料。”汉尼拔把刀子薄薄的侧面贴上一小块皮肤，威尔立刻发出一声痛苦地喊叫，是银子，他被烫伤了。  
“你一定想知道我是怎样发现你的。尽管你和传统意义上的吸血鬼表现相异，粗鲁无礼，不修边幅，几百年的时间也没让你养成好习惯，但气味是无法改变的，长时间食用单一食品使你的味道纯净而甜美。你后来利用须后水的举措很有创意，但没什么意义。”  
“你无权指摘我的生活，至少这使我安稳得活了很久。”  
“活到现在。”  
“你把自己说得像个嗅觉灵敏的好猎犬，但实际上你只是个自大的混蛋，想看看到底是谁在FBI的顾问名单上排在你前面。”  
“我对你的关注或许比你想的更早一点，你在晚宴餐桌上对我准备的食物的喜爱使我真正开始对你的兴趣。告诉我，威尔，你那天在我的厨房里闻到血液了吗？”  
他想起那个晚上厨房里瓷砖缝里泌出的血液味道，估计干了有两天了，不再新鲜，但在漂白粉和消毒水的遮掩下仍然诱人，比一切他妈的肉豆蔻小蛋糕都要甜。他闭上眼睛：“所以我已经告诉杰克该查查你。”  
“可他没信。”汉尼拔叹了口气，用另一只手摸摸他的脸颊，“别掩饰。”  
“这话应该对你自己说，你宴会厅里的可怜朋友知道你实际上只把他们看成一扇猪肋排吗，他们应该看看你现在的眼神。”  
“而你不与人对视只是因为你没法避免用看饮料罐的眼神看他们。你没必要斥责我，对你我来说，在冰箱里存放猪血或人肉并无太大区别。”  
威尔愤怒地抬头看着他，第一次毫无阻隔地对上他的眼睛。他感觉到汉尼拔手中的银刀有一下微微的颤抖。  
“威尔，作为总是以他人为食的一方，你是第一次被想要吞吃掉你的眼神盯住吗？”   
他们沉默了一会儿。汉尼拔因为长久以来的孤独被打破而动摇了，威尔咬咬牙，他可不想真的变成盘子里的一块肉。他向前倾身，用膝盖撑起身体，把覆盖着毛茸茸胡须的柔软脸颊贴在汉尼拔的膝盖上。  
“请帮帮我，”他说，“收藏一个吸血鬼不只有吃掉这一种方式。”  
“我会把自己放进一张长着尖牙的嘴里吗？”汉尼拔微笑着看他，“戴上这个。”

06

于是威尔被迫含住了一个圆滑冰凉的钢圈，汉尼拔把他的下巴放在自己的大腿上，仔细地调整着钢圈的角度，就好像他妈的真的在意他舒不舒服一样。他的嘴大张着，圆圈上半部分紧抵他的上颚，下半部分的一小截平板把他的舌头压住了，让他不可能靠舌头把它推出来。汉尼拔把手绕到他脑后系紧皮带，就这一会儿，他的口水已经从嘴角溢出来了。汉尼拔抚摸着他的头发端详他，轻声称赞，然后挨着他的下齿把手指送进了圆圈中间。  
“下齿和人类没有太大的分别，只有犬齿的部分更尖利一些。”他挪动手指，抚摸着那些牙齿的横面。汉尼拔的指甲边沿修剪得十分圆润，摸到臼齿时，他蹭过黏膜和牙龈，使他因为发痒不自觉地发出抗拒的气音。“很健康，你把牙齿照料得不错。完美的藏品。”他恶劣得挤摁了一下他的舌头，口水便分泌得更加丰盛，把他的下唇浸得亮晶晶的，顺着下巴滴在汉尼拔的毛料西裤上。他转而去检查他的上齿，从臼齿开始，一点点触到那根漂亮的尖牙。“多奇妙。”他自语道，用手指不断摩挲着乳白的釉质。威尔的下巴在漫长的欣赏里开始酸痛，他的口水彻底把汉尼拔裤子毁了，水分攒在布料里，晕成颜色深重的一团。而汉尼拔仿佛并不关心的继续专注于那只尖牙。他抬起眼睛，看着汉尼拔的下巴，他想拔掉他的牙齿吗，作为一个稀有的纪念。汉尼拔正用指腹触摸着他的牙尖，慢慢地抵住他，他尝到一滴美妙的血的味道，却只能无助地让它掉在舌头上，在不停分泌的唾液中稀释消散了。然后威尔绝望地意识到与其拔掉牙齿，汉尼拔只会选择一点一点磨平它，让他不能制造他的眷属，承受真正的孤独，承受爱。他痛苦地望向汉尼拔，汉尼拔终于俯下身来看他，摸摸他的额头，擦擦他的口水。“不要急，现在你可以吃你想要的了。”  
他被阴茎塞满了，但被撑开的嘴巴和被压住的舌头让他无法做出任何回应或抵抗，只是被使用。汉尼拔扯住他的卷发插进他喉咙深处，发出粘稠响亮的色情声响。他发出低沉性感的呻吟，告诉威尔他的嘴巴湿透了，而威尔被按着后脑几乎要跪不住。他的下巴因僵持太久酸痛难忍，他的手腕在背后捆得结结实实，他唯一能做的就是睁开眼睛，看着汉尼拔操他的嘴。但他却在窒息的边缘勃起了，眼里全是泪，渴望有只手能碰碰他，而汉尼拔只渴望看见他受苦。  
他终于被放开了。汉尼拔射在他脸上，好心地没有让他被呛死。他脑后的带子解开后瘫坐在地上，大口喘气，试着合拢下巴。汉尼拔仍然坐在那张椅子上，刚刚系好他的皮带。  
“别拿那把该死的蠢刀子！”他想大吼，但是嗓子哑了。汉尼拔握着刀柄看着他。  
“你别想杀掉我，我们不一定谁会赢。最大的可能就是我们并排躺在变态博物馆的玻璃柜里，我的头顶写着吸血鬼，你的头顶写着连环杀手食人魔。”  
威胁想必很不成功。他下巴上满是口水，泪水和汗水混作一团，鼻子和眉毛上恐怕还粘着精液。汉尼拔看起来又要笑了，他恼火地试图站起来，汉尼拔托了他一把。  
“那么你要怎么做呢。”  
他猛地向前，跨坐在汉尼拔的大腿上，不客气地用身体的所有重量压住他。  
“明天再说。”

07

威尔·格雷厄姆对汉尼拔·莱克特教授有很大的意见，比如他精于抢走别人的预定博士生，偏爱参加无聊的社交活动，沉浸于各色华而不实的三件套，又比如他永远喜欢要挟人，编各种谎话，唬弄别人吃来历不明的食品（即使对方根本不需要吃饭）。汉尼拔对此扬扬得意，他总能在任何与他人不同的事情中找到优越感，这是威尔最烦的一点。不过还是有些矛盾得到了很好的解决。他们现在住在意大利，收养了一个女孩儿，汉尼拔前天在他快睡着的时候抓起他的手用银戒在无名指上烫了个环。所以即使被抓到，他们也不会分别被贴上“吸血鬼”和“连环杀手食人魔”的展签，而是放在一个玻璃柜里，头顶写着：“谋杀夫夫”。

**Author's Note:**

> 所以威尔是吸血鬼 汉尼拔还是汉尼拔 他们都是很成熟的黑暗生物:)  
> 不管是什么 总之他们打炮了 可喜可贺


End file.
